


The Science Conference

by emilyevanston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Conventions, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Science Bros, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: It’s difficult to carry on a relationship with two people long distance.  When the three of you meet up at a Science Conference, you decide to have a little science conference of your own.





	The Science Conference

It had been a long day.  You’d sat through several lectures all given by people at the tops of their field.  You’d even given one yourself.  There was so much information and people to speak to, it was exhausting and now to round off the day you were standing around in a conference room in heels you had really regretted putting on.

You heard them before you saw them.  Their arrival into the room was punctuated with a sudden flurry of activity and increase in sound.  The flashbulbs of at least 20 different cameras went off and you could hear, ‘Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark,’ repeated by various voices carry down to you where you were standing with a group of other people.  They all turned and craned their necks to see the famous Tony Stark.

You rolled your eyes and turned to see them both heading toward you followed by the crowd of people.

“Mister Stark!  I caught your talk, it was revolutionary.”  One of the men standing near you said, extending his hand to Tony.  Tony did some move that deflected his hand and ended up patting him on the back.

“Doctor Hewson.  You talk on plasmon propagation was riveting.”  He said breezing past him and heading directly to you.  Doctor Bruce Banner gave the scientist and an apologetic smile as he followed along behind and Tony’s security moved everyone away from him.  “Miss…”  Tony began holding his hand out to you.

“Doctor.”  You corrected taking it.

He placed his other hand over yours, so it was cupped warmly between both.  “Of course, my mistake.  Your work on Synthesis, Characterization, Biological Activity of 4-Oxo-imidazolidin-2-thione Derivatives is absolutely fascinating.”

“Thank you, Doctor Stark.”  You deadpanned.

He smirked at you.  “Now, now.  No need for formality.  My friends call me Tony.”

“Alright then, dork.”  You said.

He started laughing and leaned in and kissed your cheek.  “How are you holding up, darling?  Ready to go?”

You nodded.  “My feet are killing me.”  You leaned past him and kissed Bruce softly.

“Hey, sweetie.   Your lecture was fantastic.”  He said quietly.

“You old flatterer.”   You replied.

“Okay.  Well, I’ll leave you two and do one full sweep of the room.  Gotta be seen.”  Tony said and moved on to speak with other people.  Bruce took his place in front of you and his arms encircled your waist and roamed up your back.  You cupped his jaw and ran your thumbs along it as you looked into his eyes.  You were acutely aware that the people around you are all trying very hard not to stare at you and are failing miserably.  If it wasn’t for the fact that Bruce had suddenly gotten extremely handsy they might be trying to convince you to introduce them.  It wouldn’t have been the first time.

It wasn’t exactly public knowledge that there was something going on with the three of you.  The press tends to ignore any relationship that falls outside of a typical monogamous heterosexual relationship.  Celebrities that admit to being poly are often one couple and their close friend.  Open relationships are side eyed and ignored completely.  Gal pals of course even if they are making out in public.  Girls do that don’t you know?

So Tony Stark wandering around with Bruce Banner attached at the hip while he flirts openly with women is obviously just a case of two guys out on the prowl together.  You might have been written in as a girlfriend for one or the other (you had been linked to both at one time or the other but quickly written off again when there was a lack of public sightings) but you rarely went out in public with them.  You and Bruce were way more comfortable at home, or in the lab.  So generally, that’s where you stayed waiting for Tony to go out being Tony.  It was just Science Conferences where the truth of the relationship became evident.  Where the three of you were obligated through work to socialize in public and you didn’t feel the need to try and hide anything.

Bruce nuzzled into your neck.  He, in particular, had no qualms about being public when out in public.   The mild-mannered man who you first meet - who speaks quietly and tries not to be noticed in case of the other guy also getting noticed - is so far from that with people he’s comfortable with.  He almost sought out touch as a way to confirm it is actually him in the room with you and not the Big Guy.  You ran your hands back into his hair and rested your cheek on the top of his head.   “You going to rub my feet for me?”  You teased.

“You going to answer that question about the effects of pathogens on the human genome sequence?”  He teased.

“That’s not even my field.”  You whined playfully.

He hummed and pulled back looking into your eyes.  “We’ll see then.  Maybe if you ask nicely.”

You chuckled and pecked his lips, turning in his arms to see if you could spot Tony in his loop of the room.

“Doctor Banner, I wondered if I could talk to you about induced mutation through radiation?”  A younger woman asked approaching him.  He turned towards her and was soon lost in a discussion about radioactive isotopes and the fragility of human DNA.

You finished the glass of wine you’d been sitting on for the last twenty minutes and put it on a passing servers tray as he came by collecting them.  Tony returned still being swarmed and put on hand on his hip.  “Did we lose Brucie Bear?”  He asked you.

Bruce responded to the sound of his pet name like a rabbit hearing something he wasn’t sure of.  He straightened up and his eyes flicked the room before turning back to you and Tony.  “Oh, you’re back.  Did you want to leave?”

“Take your time, dear.”  Tony teased, making Bruce’s cheeks dust pink.

Bruce turned back to the person he was talking to and apologized and handed them one of his business cards  “Here, feel free to email me and we’ll talk.”

The three of you headed outside, you and Bruce holding hands and tailing behind Tony as the cameras went off around him.  He flashed his hands up in a peace symbol when he got to the door and stepped outside.  Happy was waiting by the car and he opened the door for you all so you could all slide into the back.

You sat between them, each of them putting their hands on your thighs.  Tony nuzzled at your cheek, trying to initiate a kiss.  “Mm… hotel room sex.  Always feels so illicit.”  He teased.

You chuckled and ran your nail through his bead.   “You’d think you’d have gotten used to it by now.”

That was the final part of the relationship you shared with these two men.  You didn’t see them often.  There was a lot of travel between institutions.  With the Avengers.  It didn’t line up well most of the time.  You made it work, but there was a large portion of hotels at conferences.  Those were events you could arrange around work.  It was how you had met in the first place.  Tony coming and putting on the charms, showing a genuine interest in your work.  Getting lost in discussion with Bruce about it when he’d opened up to you.  There would come a time you were sure when Tony would offer to fund your work just so that a commitment could be made.  You hadn’t reached that point yet.  You weren’t sure what you would do when that happened.  The idea of being bought sat badly with you, but there would be a time when the almost casual nature of your relationship wouldn’t be enough.  You knew that.  They knew it.  For now, you made do.

Tony chuckled and captured your lips with his, kissing you deeply and with an edge of need.  One of his hands ran up your thigh, bunching the material of your skirt with it, as the other pressed on Bruce’s chest.  Bruce leaned in and kissed the side of your neck, making a needy little whimper sound against your skin.

Happy cleared his throat.  “I can see all this you know?”

Tony broke the kiss and fell back against the chair laughing.  “You’ve seen far worse than that, Happy.”

“I also thought you’d grow out of it.”  He grumbled.

You started laughing and relaxed back.  Tony threw his arm around you and you and Bruce both leaned into him.  Tony pressed his lips to the top of your head and just seemed to breathe you in as he ran his fingers up and down the side of Bruce’s neck.

You stayed liked that until you arrived at the St. Regis and Happy pulled the car up at the doors. A valet rushed over opening the door and the four of you got out, Happy tossing the keys to the valet as he rushed to lead the way through the opulent hotel lobby.

There was once again the craning of necks to see what was happening as hotel staff rushed over to pander to Tony.  Happy intercepted a few but the private room butter was let through and you and Bruce watched on bemused as Tony ordered room service for the three of you without breaking his stride.

You went up to the suite you shared.  Happy hovered by the door waiting for the room service to arrive.  You knew he wouldn’t sleep until he was sure Tony was but he was good at making himself scarce if he was sure everything was safe.  You collapsed down into the plush gold and red sofa and put your feet up into Bruce’s lap.  Tony sat beside Bruce and put his arm around his shoulder as Bruce leaned into him.

Bruce slid your shoes from your feet and placed them on the floor.  His thumbs began to work the tension out of your arches.  You moaned graphically letting your head fall back against the arm of the chair.

“Good god, woman.  You don’t make those noise in bed.”  Tony laughed.

“Maybe that should tell you something, Tony.”  You teased.  Happy made a soft snort sound from the corner as he stifled a laugh.

Tony looked over at him narrowing his eyes before he gave in laughing himself.  “That sounds like a challenge to me.”

“I wouldn’t set her up for let down like that if I were you, Tony,”  Bruce said softly.  Tony’s jaw dropped and Happy barked a laugh in the corner.

Tony shot another look over at Happy before putting Bruce in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles on his head.  “Robert Bruce Banner!  You did not just say that to me.  Don’t you know who I am?”

“Tony,”  Bruce said giggling and trying to wrestle him off, a pink flush spreading up his neck to his ears.  “Tony.  Tony, stop.”

“You take it back.”  Tony teased, his hands moving to Bruce’s sides, tickling him.

A tinge of green crept into the red as Bruce squirmed under his fingers.  “Tony!”  He yelped, his voice coming in both as a high pitched squeal and a deep rumble.

Tony didn’t ease up until there was a knock on the door and the call of ‘room service’.  They both froze dead as Happy opened the door.  He didn’t allow the butler to push the tray in but rather tipped him at the door.  He wheeled it over shaking his head as Bruce and Tony went from staring startled at the door to smirking at each other.

“Alright, boss.  I’m calling it a night.  Call me if you need me.”  Happy said.

“Will do.  Night, Hap.”  Tony grinned.

“Night, Happy.”  You and Bruce echoed.

The door clicked shut behind him and Tony crashed his lips against Bruce’s.  Bruce made a small started squeak sound and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck.  The green crept up a little higher as Bruce moved his lips with Tony’s.  Tony pulled back and Bruce gasped the green finally receding away again.  “God, are you trying to get the Hulk?  Because that’s how you get the Hulk.”

“Now, now.  We both know he will stay back if there is the promise of that on the table.”  Tony teased.  “The Big Guy likes to watch.”

Bruce turns beet red and drops his eye contact, running his hand through the back of his hair.  “Tony,”  He breathed.

“Yes?”  Tony replied, trying to play off innocent.

“I think he’s trying to say, that you’re all talk.”  You teased.

“Oh, that’s it.  You asked for this.”  Tony said picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder.  You squealed and kicked your legs and Tony stumbled.  “Calm down you or we’re both ending up on the floor.”  He said smacking your butt playfully.

“But food…”  You complained as Bruce got up and followed you into the bedroom.

“Food after.  I have my reputation at stake.  We’re having a science conference all of our own.  Practical biology.”  He said as he tossed you onto the bed.

You giggled and started to strip off your clothes as the other two men did too.  “What exactly are you trying to prove here?  That you can get me to make the foot massage noise?”

“At least the foot massage noise,”  Tony said as he dropped his pants.

You positioned yourself on your back in the middle of the bed your head hanging over the end and reached for Bruce.  “And how will you do that if my mouth is full?”

Tony laughed and shook his head, climbing up between your legs.  He ducked his head down and began to kiss his way up your thighs as you pulled Bruce over and nuzzled at his cock.  Bruce bent over you and his hands roamed as his cock hardened.  He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair and along his jaw.  His palms stroked over your stomach and over your breasts, pinching and pulling at your nipples.  Tony meanwhile teased the insides of your thighs with his lips.  Ghosting them over the sensitive skin so you could just feel the scratch of his beard and the occasional wet flick of his tongue.

When Bruce cock was semi-hard you began placing little kitten licks up the shaft, you focused on the sensitive spot just at the head and he made a low rumble sound and his hands tightened on your breasts.  You moaned a rolled your hips.  Tony bit the inside of your thigh right where it met your pussy and he sucked hard.  It would leave a mark and it sent a shiver from your cunt up your spine.

You gasped and dropped your head back with your lips parted.  Bruce’s hand went to your jaw and held it, slipping his index finger into your mouth.  You closed your mouth and curled your tongue around it, taking in a ragged breath as you did.

Bruce made a guttural moan and looked down at you, his eye dark with lust and ringed with iridescent green.  “You want my dick?”  He growled as he pushed his finger in and out of your mouth.

You whimpered and nodded your head a fraction.  A half smile played over his lips and he removed his finger and teased the head of his cock over your lips, painting them with a sticky trail of precome.

Tony had moved to your other thigh, marking a spot there as well and his index finger lazily traveled up and down the length of your dripping pussy.  Your fluids coating it and allowing it to move more easily.

The salty tang of Bruce’s precome coated the tip of your tongue as you swirled it over the head of his cock.  He eased his hips forward, pushing into your mouth and you sucked, hollowing your cheeks and making him moan.  He started to thrust.

Tony’s tongue ran up your pussy and he used his lips to nip at your labia, almost ruffling the folds.  He hummed happily as he swirled his tongue around tasting as much of you as he could and when a jolt ran through your core making you gasp around Bruce’s cock he groaned and rolled his hips against the mattress.

A pleasant buzz ran through your body and made your skin prickle.  Tony sucked and nipped at your clit and his tongue teased at your entrance, drawing out your arousal and drinking it up as it dripped from you.  You sucked and licked at Bruce’s cock as he gently thrust against you, letting you control things.  His hands continued to roam over you and Tony.

You relaxed your throat and let Bruce just thrust holding your tongue flat so he’s shaft rubbed against it with every snap of his hips.  You closed your eyes and just gave yourself to the feeling of the two men you loved pleasuring you and taking pleasure in you.  You moaned softly, the sound becoming muffled by Bruce’s cock.  Tony’s fingers teased around your entrance sending a pleasant tingle through your cunt and then out through the rest of you.  They thrust into you and he corkscrewed his wrist, so his knuckle dragged on your g-spot.  Your body bucked forcing Bruce’s cock further down your throat, choking off the sound of the cry and causing you to gag.

Bruce pulled back letting you release him panting and he looked down at you.  “You okay, honey?”

The answer you gave was a loud moan as Tony twisted his wrist again and sucked on your clit.  You looked down at him and he smirked up at you and nipped at your clit sending another jolt through you.

You leaned back and ran your tongue back along Bruce’s shaft, and sucked on first one ball then the other.  Bruce groaned and thrust forward.  Your tongue ran along his perineum and he pressed your breasts together and began to thrust into the pocket he’d made between them.

Tony kept fucking you with his fingers, sending tendrils of pleasure twisting through you, binding together in your gut.  You jerked up suddenly crying out as you came.  Tony sat up and grinned down at you smugly.  “Well, look at that.”

Bruce stepped back and moved around to Tony.  “Alright, alright.  Very good.”  He said.

You got up on your knees and looked at Bruce.  He smiled at you and you both turned your gaze on Tony.  “Oh shit,”  Tony said, wiping his fingers down the sides of his mouth.  “How do you want me?”

“Mmm… I think we’ll see if you can moan properly when you’re mouth is busy.”  You hummed.  “On your back.”

Tony rolled over and brought a pillow under his hips as Bruce coated his cock in lube.  You straddled Tony’s face and immediately he dug his finger into your hips and placed a large open-mouthed kiss over your mound.  Bruce moved between his legs and pushed them back.  You took hold of Tony’s ankles and held them as you watched Bruce slowly sink his cock deep into his ass.

Tony groaned into your pussy and you started to rock your hips against his face.  He sucked your clit into his mouth and hummed, making a slight buzz against it.  Bruce snapped his hips against Tony and you leaned in and kissed him.  He growled into it and one hand went to your hair, holding you in place as his tongue flicked out to meet yours and they danced together.

The bedroom became a cacophony of sound.  Moans and growls.  Groans and grunts.  Pressure built in you as a second orgasm built.  You watched as Tony’s legs began to shake as he came close too.  Both his and Bruce’s stomach muscles tensed as Bruce thrust into him.  You ran your fingers through Bruce’s chest hair and down his stomach until you teased the base of his cock.  From there you trailed them over Tony’s balls and gripped his shaft, beginning to pump.  He jerked under you and moaned loudly before sucking your clit back into his mouth and flicking his tongue rapidly back and forth over it.

You cried out and threw your head back as you came for the second time in Tony’s mouth.  He groaned as he lapped it up and you climbed off him, leaning down and kissing him, sucking yourself from his lips as you continued to stroke his cock.

He started to twist like he was trying to escape the orgasm.  Yet at the same time, he held onto Bruce’s wrists.  You watched them both intently as they both began to lose control.  Bruce’s fucked into him faster but slightly erratically.  The tendon’s in his neck were pulling taught and the veins were glowing an iridescent green.  Tony arched up violently cursing as he released, his cock pulsing and ribbons of come spilled over his stomach and your hand.

His orgasm was like a trigger to Bruce.  He rutted into Tony a few more times before jerking forward and groaning as he came.  Tony flopped his hand against your side as Bruce slipped from within him.  “I’m dead.  You both killed me.”  Bruce panted.

You smirked at him as Bruce curled into his side.  “Well you wanted a lesson in biology and Bruce is the expert.  You should know that by now.”


End file.
